The Way She Moved
by MaeCullen17
Summary: Bella goes out for a night on the town with the girls. Edward shows up...and is stunned by what he sees. How will the rest of their evening plan out? Vampire/Human. Cannon Pairings. Very juicy limes! Stays pretty true to characters. Slightly OOC 4 Bella.
1. Chapter 1

"I promise it won't be like a regular bachelorette party. It'll be just us girls, out on the town, enjoying a few drinks…well, you'll be enjoying a few drinks…dance music…" I couldn't help but feel guilty for not wanting a bachelorette party. I was used to saying "no" to Alice, but Esme had a certain calming charm about her…I had to go.

"Alright, Esme. I'll go. You guys really don't have to do this for me." I gave her my best smile.

"Some of us didn't." I assume Rosalie was being forced to go.

"Rose…don't." I couldn't ask for a better "Mother-in-law-to-be" than Esme. Like Edward, she wanted to give me as many human experiences before I was turned after the wedding. _The wedding._ It was only weeks away. I still couldn't get used to the fact that I would be wearing a white dress and having people stare at me as Charlie walked me down the isle. It wasn't that I didn't want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. No, I didn't like when all the attention was focused on me. I'd much rather elope with Edward and get married in Vegas just to keep up my end of the bargain. _I _did want to get him what he wanted…a wedding. But, more than that, I wanted a real honeymoon. _I couldn't wait for the honeymoon._

I agreed to go shopping with Alice for an outfit to wear to the party. It wasn't as miserable as I thought it would be. The worst part was shoe shopping. I'm still not sure how I'm going to stay on both feet without spraining my ankle in the shoes Alice picked out.

So, here we were. In the bathroom getting ready for my big night out. The boys were already gone. Edward told me that he was going hunting and wished me the best of luck. He didn't think I wanted to go out. Truth is, I do. He did, however, make sure to feed me before he left. Somehow he thought the girls would for get that I need sustenance.

The dress we picked out was a purple/plum color. It had thick straps and a sweetheart neckline. There was a cluster of jewels underneath my breasts and the dress was fitted until it flowed out around my waist. I told Alice she wasn't allowed to buy me any jewelry for one night, so she let me borrow some of hers. The shoes were silver & strappy with pretty tall stiletto heals. _This is going to be a dangerous night._

"I'm bringing different shoes…just in case." I told Alice.

"Oh, no! You're not backing out on me!! You look hot!" Alice was afraid I wasn't going to wear her shoes at all.

"No, no. I'll wear these shoes as long as it's what's safe for me! I don't want to be in a cast on my wedding day! I'll have enough attention being drawn to me without the humiliation of that!" I got up and walked to the closet finding some sandles…flat sandles.

When I opened the door, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror hanging on the back. I had to admit,…I looked pretty good. Alice had put big curls throughout my hair & applied…pretty heavily…some make-up. _Hmm…too bad Edward left so early. I look pretty sexy._

"We better get going, Bella." Esme was calling from downstairs. "We have one stop to make before we head out of town."

I clutched the railing as I slowly walked down the stairs. _Yeah, I look real sexy trying to keep my balance._

"Ohh~La~La!! Bella, you look fantastic!" I made it to the bottom of the stairs…safely. "Not, that you don't always look great." She gave me a warm smile. "Okay, Alice!! Rosalie!! Let's go!" Alice & Rose came down the stairs looking absolutely stunning. _Damn Vampire perfection._

When we left the Cullen's drive we started heading into Forks.

"Where are we going? I thought we needed to go the other direction?" I questioned Rosalie (the driver).

"We have a little surprise for you." Alice patted my leg.

Surprise, indeed. We pulled up in front of Angela's house and she and Jessica came running out.

"So, let me get this straight…" I began. "Not only am I going to a club that I am way too young for. But, we're taking my equally underage friends in, as well."

"That's the plan!" Alice seemed so excited. "Before I forget. Here are your fake ID's. I had them made last week. You all still have the same names and stats…you're just a couple years older."

And, so, we set out on our drive to Seattle. Just me, the Cullens, and a couple of the only human friends I had.

The music was loud and the drinks _were delicious!!_ Esme just kept a tab going for me, Angela & Jessica. They were pretty excited that they didn't have to buy any of their drinks. Now, I'm not much for dancing, but I had some liquid courage…and I felt invincible. My body swayed to the music as we all danced in a circle. Rosalie & Esme had fun keeping all the horny guys away from us. _That must have been another deal that Edward made with them. _Not to mention, we can't have Angela & Jessica hooking up when they're overage. There will be plenty of time for that when they go off to college soon.

I was feeling tipsy. Alice and I were having fun dancing on each other. Besides, her cool body felt nice in that hot club. It was past midnight and we were having the time of our lives. Being out of the house kept my worries about the wedding clear in the back of my mind…Something I've needed.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

We did intend to go hunting. But, I couldn't stand to send Bella out to get drunk in a club without me…even if my sisters and Esme were going to be there. I just couldn't get the image of her being stolen away without anyone noticing. All I wanted to do was stand in the back of the club and keep watch. _You're stalking your fiancé…idiot._

I was standing in the back of the packed club. Happily, I couldn't hear many of the thoughts of the surrounding drunks. The almost unbearably loud music was drowning them out. I was pushing my way through the crowd when I saw her…_Oh. My. God._

There she was…swaying her hips to the music. Her eyes were closed, one hand on her drink, one hand in the air. _That dress…her hair…those legs…God, I need to thank Alice for those shoes._ It's always been hard to resist my sweet Bella…and, this new look wasn't helping. Something about her looks older. _Perhaps, it's the alcohol…_

I leaned against a banister just staring at my beautiful Bella. Her legs looked incredible. I felt immobilized for once in my life. The wretched dance music was leading her to dance so sultry with Alice. I was paying no mind to my "sister", just Bella's sinful dancing. _Stop your thoughts, Edward. Get a hold of yourself…Oh, the things I'd do to her…_

After a few minutes of watching this ultimate seduction, I decided to go over and surprise my little sex kitten. I noticed that Rosalie saw me walking up and she rolled her eyes. I saw her mouth, "You're ridiculous." And she walked away. Her hands still in the air, I lightly rubbed my hands down her arms and down to her waist.

"Hey." Was all I could say without terrifying her with my actual thoughts. She turned around quickly with a shocked expression.

"Edward!!!" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. "What are you doing here??!! I thought you were going hunting with the guys!!" I felt very smug. She was thrilled to see me, not mad.

"Well, I just couldn't stand another night without you…" I kissed her again and held the small of her back…pulling her against me. After a few seconds, she dropped her drink behind me and ran her fingers through my hair. _Ohh, she's so eager._

"There you are!!" Emmett had walked up to us. "We knew you had to be headed here!" I came up for air and was ready to face the guy's furious faces. Much to my pleasure, they didn't seem angry. Emmett ran off into the crowd assumingly to find Rose. Carlisle put his arm around Esme and kissed her temple.

"Where's Jasper?" Usually, we didn't leave him alone in a huge crowd like this.

"He decided to wait in the car…" he just gave me that "you know why" look.

"I'm gonna go see him." Alice headed towards the door.

The shoes Bella was wearing were a nice advantage. She was just tall enough to keep her lips attached to my neck. One of her hands was wrapped around my neck and the other was roughly gliding over my chest.

Carlisle was smirking at Bella & I, "Are you all about ready to leave?"

"I think so." Esme took a hold of Carlisle's hand. "Hopefully, Jessica & Angela aren't too drunk."

"We'll find Rose & Emmett. Edward, get the three girls out to the car, please." Carlisle and Esme were scanning the crowd for Rosalie & Emmett.

I wrapped my arm around Bella guided Angela and a very drunk Jessica out of the club. Spotting Alice & Jasper, we stood next to Carlisle's car.

"WOOOO!!! I LOVE ALCOHOL!!!" Jessica was screaming at passing guys.

"I love you, girl!!!!" Some random guy walking past was responding to her.

"GOT PLANS TONIGHT!!??" _What is she doing?_

"Yeah, I comin' home with you!" Our random pervert was walking closer to the car. Jasper, who had been leaning against the car, stood straight up and walked towards the stranger & his friends…I handed Bella off to Alice and followed.

"Beat it." Jasper didn't look like he was in the mood for any company.

"What are you gonna do about?" The guy was larger than Jazz in stature, but Jasper could, know doubt, throw this guy to California.

"You don't want to find out." I answered. We were throwing them warning looks. They just stood there and looked at us, deciding if they were going to come closer. The guy that yelled back to Jessica was ready fight.

"It's not fair!" Jessica fell to the ground by the car. "You are all going to be getting some tonight…and I'm going home with Angela…no offense." Angela didn't seem to even hear her. It almost looked as if she had passed out on the car.

"Gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose walked across the parking lot. They all noticed at once the numbers of guys. 4 to 3,…and we had Emmett. We were all just as dangerous as he, but he looked more intimidating.

"No problem. We were just leaving." They turned around and headed towards the club."

Jessica didn't seem very happy. "Great! Now I have absolutely no chance of getting laid tonight!" Everyone couldn't help but to laugh. _I'd just let her go home with that guy if Bella would ever forgive._

"Okay" Carlisle seemed to be checking out the driving arrangements. "Alice & Jasper go with Rosalie & Emmett. Esme and I will take Jessica and Angela home. Edward…see you guys at the house." I couldn't believe that I saw him wink at me.

"Have a good ride." Alice smiled at me. _Does she know something?_

We all got in our cars and began the drive back to Seattle.

I didn't bother buckling Bella into her seat. Nothing would ever happen to my beautiful angel while I was around. The second I started the car, she started messing with my radio…which is something she never does.

"What? You suddenly don't like my music?" I gave her a wicked smile.

"It's going to make me sleepy."…she rested her hand on my knee and started gliding it upwards. "And, I don't want to sleep." Taking my eyes off the road, I stared into her beautiful brown eyes…it wasn't going to be easy turning her away tonight.

"Easy, gorgeous." I smiled and held her hand in mine. She sighed and fell back in her seat.

We had been on the road for 15 minutes. The time passed in silence. I kept glancing at Bella to see if sleep had overcome her, but she was staring out the window and kind of dancing in her seat. I couldn't help but notice how her legs were rubbing together. _Stop it, Edward! Stop it!_ She let go of my hand and sat on her legs. She leaned over and started kissing up my neck. _Focus._ Her right hand rested on my leg, again.

"I'm glad you decided to come tonight." She bit my ear. _Mmmm…_

"Me, too. You look very sexy tonight." I gripped the steering wheel even tighter. _Don't break it…you need it._

"Mmm, you do, too." Her hand slid higher on my leg…she was a mere 2 inches from ground zero.

"Bella, my Bella, you're drunk." I put my hand over hers intending to push it away.

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to do when I'm sober." She squeezed my thigh. "I just have a little more courage to do it." I felt a rumble in my chest. _She's so close._

"Non-the –less…I can't allow you to do this." I slid her hand back down my leg.

"We'll see." Was all she said. Her hands slid through my hair, her tongue slid down my neck, and her hand was tracing circles on my inner thigh. _Jesus, what do I do? She's drunk, yes. But,…ugh, she looks so good. I can test our boundaries, can't I? She would forgive me, right? Mmmmm…._

Bella's hand brushed over the bulge in my pants and over my chest. She had gone back to nibbling on my ear.

"Bella,…_Ugh,…God…_ it's really hard for me to concentrate on the road when you're doing that."

"You can multitask…and, if you can't…" she purred in my ear, "pull over." Her hands slid back down my shirt and squeezed me through the confines of my pants.

"Ugh, Bella, you're driving me crazy." My eyes closed for a split second.

"Now, now. Don't close your eyes. I want to make it home in one piece." She was rubbing her hand over…and over…and over me.

"Mmm, I can't help it. I know I should stop you…but, damn…" I sucked in a breath allowed her to continue. Just when her feeble fingers tried to unbutton my pants, I caught her wrist…and pulled the car into our drive. She started pouting, but I didn't drive all the way down the lane. I pulled the car a little further into the woods, parked it, and turned off the engine.

"You're gonna be the death of me." I grabbed her face and pressed her hot lips against mine. The kiss was so heated we were fogging up the windows. I sensed that I could be bruising her lips, but she didn't seem to object.

"Mmm…" she came up for air. My lips slid down to her jaw, then her collarbone. My hands were sliding down her body, but avoiding touching anywhere I hadn't been before. I couldn't chance losing control. "Don't stop, Edward. Please, don't stop."

In one quick flash I had us both in the backseat with her in my lap. I was planting wet kisses down the middle of her chest. She was pushing herself down, hard against me. My hands were moving up her thighs the same way she had been doing it to me.

"You're so tempting, Bella." She held her hands over mine and slid my hands around to her ass. _Thank God for thongs._ I started moving her body over my erection making me even harder.

Her moaning was intoxicating. "I need it, Edward. I need it so badly." Her hips were furiously grinding against me. I pulled her dress up further and rubbed my thumb against her center. "Ahh,…" Her head was thrown back in ecstasy.

"We should stop before this goes too far." But, I couldn't. I just wanted to give her intense pleasure. We both needed it. _That's it, Bella…harder._

I flipped us over and laid Bella down on the seat. Without hesitation, I lifted the skirt of her dress a little higher and planted little baby kisses along the elastic of her panties.

"Keep going, please!" Her eyes were shut tight and her hands were gripping the seats. I yanked her panties down like a wild man. I was in the throws of passion, now. Surprisingly, I wasn't thinking at all about her blood. No, I just wanted that hot little body of hers.

"You're so irresistible." My tongue slid up her slit…_Mmm…she tastes amazing._ Her gasping and moaning was egging me on. My hands held her thighs and my tongue began a furious pace on her womanhood.

"Yes!! Ugh….that feels so GOOD!!!" I hope this isn't just because of the alcohol. I could get used to these reactions. Just before I was about to slide a finger into her, she grabbed my face and sat up.

"That feels amazing." She attacked my lips with her and pulled herself back onto me. This time she slid closer to my knees. "I don't want to neglect you." She ran her hand over my length and began unbuttoning my pants.

"You don't have to do this. I can wait." Silently, I was pleading for her to continue, but I didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"Nonsense…" she kissed me again, hungrily, and wrapped her hand around me. _So warm…_ She wasn't being gentle and she wasn't being slow. The most amazing feelings were swarming my body. Her hands were so hot…and rough. _Don't lose control, Edward. This is Bella…the love of you life. UUUGGGHHH!!!_ Her thumb swirled around my head and she stroked me long a hard a few more times.

"Come here!" I slid further down in my seat and brought her pussy to rest on my cock. I didn't enter her. Passion was overtaking my body, but I want Bella to be a virgin on our wedding night…for her.

Her very wet pussy was sliding over me in long strokes.

"Mmm!!!" Her eyes were so dilated they almost looked as black as mine. Her hair was messy and falling in her face as she looked down at me. She rested her hands on my chest and I rocked her hips against me. "I'm so close." She grinded into me harder.

"Me, too, baby." I began thrusting my hips in rhythm with hers. I could tell she was on the brink of her orgasm…her eyes were closed, her mouth was open…words weren't even formulating on her tongue. Wanting to come with her, I took my hands off her hips and pulled down the straps of her dress. She gave me the sexiest smirk and unhooked her black bra. Her beautiful breasts were free from their restraints and practically begging me to touch them as they flaunted themselves in my face.

Feeling my orgasm approaching, I lifted my head and wrapped my mouth around one of her tiny pink nipples.

"Oh, my God!!" Her breaths were coming in short gasps now. "I'm….UGH….more, please!…." I rolled her other nipple in my left hand. "Ahhh!!!!" Her eyes rolled back in her head and I felt her juices running down my shaft. I leaned my head back…

"Ugh…Ugh…Mmmm!!!" I slid her over my twitching cock…hard…and felt my orgasm send me into a high. It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever experienced.

Bella collapsed onto my chest…her breathing returning to normal.

"Thank you." Her voice had returned to my sweet little Bella voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No need to thank me. You, my darling, can be very seductive." She looked up at me and I smiled. "Um…sorry about the dress."

In the midst of our passion, I got…_myself_… all over the inside of her dress.

"Oh, it was worth it." She had a look of elation. "I think we both needed that."

"Yes,…I'd have to agree…You must be tired. Let's get you back to the house, so you can change and get in bed."

"Edward,…I'd rather not face everyone right now. They HAVE to know what just happened. I can't handle the embarrassment. I'd rather not have this night ruined."…she put her head back down on my chest.

"Don't worry, love…" I kissed her forehead. "We'll use that convenient little outside door to my bedroom. They won't bother us, tonight."

"There are so many reasons why I love you, Edward Cullen." She kissed me lightly.

"And I, you, Isabella Swan."


End file.
